ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League: Doom
| music = Christopher Drake | cinematography = | editing = Christoper D. Lozinski | production companies = | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Justice League: Doom is a 2012 direct-to-video animated superhero film, loosely based on "JLA: Tower of Babel", a 2000 comic book storyline by writer Mark Waid that ran in the DC Comics series JLA. The film's script was adapted by writer Dwayne McDuffie, and it is directed by Lauren Montgomery. A sequel to Crisis on Two Earths, the film uses the same character designs by the lead character designer, Phil Bourassa as well as footage from the film in the opening. It was released on February 28, 2012. The film also features various actors reprising their roles from the DC animated universe and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights respectively. It is the 13th film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. The film is dedicated to the memory of McDuffie, who died from complications following open heart surgery shortly after writing the film. Plot The Justice League, with Cyborg's assistance, stop the Royal Flush Gang's attempted robbery of a diamond vault using complex technology that allows them to pass through solid objects. Vandal Savage plots to start a new civilization by exterminating part of the population; he gave the technology to the Gang for testing. Savage hires Mirror Master to hack into the Batcomputer and steal contingency plans devised by Batman to incapacitate his League teammates, in case they go rogue. Savage assembles Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Bane, Metallo, Mirror Master and Ma'alefa'ak, who all have personal vendettas against the heroes, and pays them to simultaneously attack using the plans, altered to be lethal. When the supervillains agree, he welcomes them to the Legion of Doom. Batman, as Bruce Wayne, is informed by Alfred Pennyworth that the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne have been exhumed and are missing. At their graves, Bruce is ambushed by Bane, who renders Bruce unconscious. Bruce is buried alive in his father's coffin and left a tape recorder with Bane's message to taunt him, which motivates him to break out. He realizes the League has been attacked using his contingency plans, which were constructed from studying physical and psychological weaknesses. Batman sets out to save the League, whilst Cyborg hears of the trouble and starts out on his own. However, Wonder Woman is attacked by Cheetah with a scratch that sends nanomachines into her brainstem. The nanomachines cause her to see what Cheetah wants her to see, an assortment of super-villains. As her instincts prevent her from giving up, Wonder Woman will fight until she dies from overexertion. Cyborg arrives on the scene, having escaped his contingency plan, examines Wonder Woman with his X-ray vision, and adjusts his sonic emitter to a frequency that neutralizes the nanites. Martian Manhunter (as John Jones) celebrates his birthday with his colleagues. He receives a drink from Ma'alefa'ak in disguise, which is laced with magnesium carbonate; being disruptive to Martian biology, the Manhunter struggles to maintain form while expelling the magnesium. He is then set on fire, with the magnesium fuelling the flames continually. Batman provides aluminum oxide to neutralize the magnesium. Flash is lured into Mirror Master's trap, resulting in a bomb being attached to his wrist. If he does nothing, tries to remove it or decreases in speed, the bomb will explode, killing everyone in a three-mile radius. Batman instructs him to run and vibrate through an iceberg in the Arctic, which leaves the bomb inside. Lured to a mine, Green Lantern is targeted by Star Sapphire using Scarecrow's will-undermining fear gas; after failing to save her hostages' lives, she exploits his fears, convincing him that he doesn't deserve the power. Jordan renounces his ring and resigns to his fate in the collapsing mine. Batman shows him the hostages were just androids. Jordan reestablishes his willpower, removing the effects, and regains control of his ring. On the Daily Planet s roof, a former employee named Henry Ackerman is aiming to commit suicide which is noticed by Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. After leaving the press conference of the Mayor of Metropolis as Clark Kent, Superman believes he has talked him out of it. However, Ackerman is actually Metallo in disguise and he shoots Superman with a Kryptonite bullet. It is extracted by Cyborg (using an improvised Kryptonite scalpel laser) and by Martian Manhunter, allowing Superman to recover. The Justice League retreats to the Watchtower, where Batman reveals he was the real mastermind behind the plans. He also had one in place should the Batcomputer be hacked: a hidden tracing algorithm. The League track down the Legion of Doom and subdue them, but fail to prevent an apocalyptic cataclysm via solar flare. Using the Hall of Doom's technology, the League saves the Earth by phasing it so the flare harmlessly passes through. At the Justice League Watchtower, it is mentioned that Vandal Savage was found guilty for crimes against humanity and is sentenced to life without parole. The Justice League adds Cyborg to their roster, and Superman calls for a vote on Batman's membership. Batman defends his plans, which originally were meant to only incapacitate, and criticizes the others for not understanding the potential danger of a rogue Justice League before quitting the team. When Superman asks if Batman had a plan to stop himself if he were to go rogue, Batman replies that the Justice League itself is his plan. With his trust in Batman assured, Superman hands him the Kryptonite bullet and teleports him out of the Watchtower. Voice cast * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Tim Daly as Clark Kent / Superman * Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman * Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter **Ma'alefa'ak J'onnz / Ma'alefa'ak (uncredited) * Michael Rosenbaum as Barry Allen / The Flash * Bumper Robinson as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Carlos Alazraqui as Bane * Dee Bradley Baker as Officer in Charge * Claudia Black as Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah * Paul Blackthorne as John Corben / Metallo **Henry Ackerson (uncredited) * Olivia d'Abo as Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire * Grey DeLisle as Lois Lane **Queen (uncredited) * Alexis Denisof as Sam Scudder / Mirror Master * Robin Atkin Downes as Alfred Pennyworth **Jack (uncredited) * Brian George as Mayor of Metropolis * Danny Jacobs as Special Agent Porter * David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen * Juliet Landau as Ten * Jim Meskimen as King * Phil Morris as Vandar Adg / Vandal Savage * Andrea Romano as Batcomputer voice * Bruce Timm as Ace The actor/actress's voice role is reprised from the DC animated universe. Production The film was first announced at WonderCon 2011 that the JLA: Tower of Babel storyline will be adapted as a direct-to-video movie, which was written by Dwayne McDuffie right before his death. The character designs were done by Phil Bourassa, the lead character designer of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Young Justice. Storyboards were overseen and animated by Telecom Animation Film. During the casting process of Justice League: Doom, voice director Andrea Romano expressed an interest for the cast from various media to reprise their roles as members of the Justice League. Reception IGN gave the film a 7 out of 10, calling it "An immensely enjoyable thrill ride, but also an occasionally frustrating and short adaptation." It earned $6,543,809 from domestic home video sales."Justice League: Doom The Numbers listing" (http://www.the-numbers.com/movie/Justice-League-Doom#tab=summary). The Numbers. Accessed 22 January 2017. Home media The Blu-ray combo pack includes Featurettes only for Blu-ray called “Guarding the Balance: Batman and the JLA”, a mini-Featurette called “Their Time Has Come: Cyborg and the DC Universe’s New Diversity”, while both Blu-ray and the 2-Disc DVD edition has "A Legion of One: The Dwayne McDuffie Story", a Sneak Peek at Superman vs. The Elite, and two bonus episodes of Justice League: "Wild Cards" part 1 and 2. See also * Anti-Justice League * Tartarus (DC Comics) References External links * * Justice League: Doom @ The World's Finest Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2012 animated films Category:2012 direct-to-video films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:American films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Cyborg (comics) films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Lauren Montgomery Category:Animated superhero films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films